


It's Gonna Be A Happy New Year

by eternaleponine



Series: Where There Is A Flame [20]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaleponine/pseuds/eternaleponine
Summary: Clarke and Lexa go to a New Year's Eve party and blow off steam after spending a day with Lexa's dad, then enjoy their first night completely alone since becoming parents.





	It's Gonna Be A Happy New Year

Lexa took the shot glass that Clarke handed her and tossed it back, grimacing as she swallowed. "Let's _not_ make that a holiday tradition, shall we?"

Clarke smiled and slid her arm around her wife's waist, pulling her in and kissing her. "Noted," she said. She didn't point out that Lexa had been the one to agree to letting her father visit in the first place. The visit hadn't gone badly, but it hadn't gone well, either. Captain Woods had shown up right on time, and they'd gone out to breakfast, where he'd presented them all with cards, which had contained various gift cards. Useful, but unexciting, and proof that he was either clueless about what they might want, or didn't care to take the time to think about it. Clarke suspected that Lexa's feeling was that it was the latter. 

Madi hadn't seemed to mind, at least, but Clarke was sure that she'd picked up on the tension between Lexa and her father, the stalemate that had been the status quo for as long as Clarke had known them. Captain Woods was making a token effort to be more present, and Lexa was letting him do it, but it was clear that she didn't trust him, that she was waiting for him to slip up, bracing herself for when the other shoe inevitably dropped. 

When they'd talked about it, Lexa had said she was doing it for Madi's sake, because it didn't seem right for her to have no connection to one side of her family. Clarke wondered if it was possibly because Lexa had never had any connection to her mother's side, or at least not that Clarke was aware of. Lexa never mentioned them, and as far as Clarke knew she'd never met them. Maybe they'd cut Lexa's mother out of their lives – or more likely Lexa's mother had cut them out of her life – before Lexa was born. Maybe they were dead. 

So maybe that was why. Maybe the fact that she'd only ever had the cold comfort of her father and his emotionally-constipated parents was what made her think that Madi should have grandparents on both sides of the family. Was it really worth it, though? In all likelihood, it wasn't going to end well. It seemed as if it never did. So why put Madi in a situation where she might get attached (somehow, for whatever reason) to a man who was almost certainly going to let her down?

"Wow, Griffin," Octavia said, coming up and bumping against her. "You look fucking grim. Echo!"

Echo pushed away from the arm of the couch she'd been leaning on and came over. "You bellowed?"

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Clarke needs a drink. Something that will wipe that sour look off her face." She glanced over at Lexa. "Lexa does too, if she's drinking." 

"She's drinking," Lexa said. "She just spent the day with her father."

"That's enough to drive anyone to drink," Anya said, putting her arms around Lexa's shoulders and hugging her from behind, pressing a quick kiss to her head before letting her go. 

"Got it," Echo said. She looked over the bottles on the counter, then grabbed cups and began to pour. 

"Was it as bad as you thought?" Anya asked. 

Lexa shrugged. "It's just exhausting. You'd think I would learn not to get my hopes up. He's never going to change."

"No, he's not," Anya said. "So you have to decide whether you're willing to accept him as he is."

"I think the worst part is that I think he thinks that he's trying," Lexa said. "Maybe he is. But it's like he doesn't know how to be a human being. He doesn't know how to have feelings. Even Madi... it's like he knows he should feel some kind of connection to her, and he asks her questions about school and stuff, but then when she answers he just moves on to the next thing. He hears, but he doesn't _listen_. So what's the fucking point?"

"I don't know," Anya said. "Sorry I brought it up. Tonight is about relaxing and having a good time. Out with the old, in with the new, all of that."

"And bottom's up," Echo said, handing them cups. She looked at Octavia. "By the way, I usually get paid for this, or at least get tips."

"Here's a tip," Octavia said, "make friends who aren't broke grad students." She grinned and dodged the lemon wedge that Echo chucked at her, but at least she had the good grace to pick it up before someone stepped on it and slipped.

Clarke took a sip of her drink and remembered why they all tried to have Echo tend bar even when there wasn't officially a bar to be tending: she mixed drinks strong and so that they went down easy. Clarke had no idea how much alcohol was in the drink; she hadn't been paying attention, but she suspected that by the time she got to the bottom of it, she would be a whole hell of a lot more relaxed.

And she wasn't wrong. As she tipped up the cup to swallow the last of it, she felt warmth sliding through her, and it was like something inside of her unknotted, loosening her limbs and her inhibitions. She looked at Lexa and saw the flush in her cheeks and the way her gaze was just slightly out-of-focus. "Dance with me," she said, pulling her into the living room where music was blaring, and an impromptu dance floor had formed. 

Somehow she had forgotten that Lexa could dance. Maybe not in a ballet kind of way, but she knew how to move her body. And she particularly knew how to move her body against Clarke's in a way that only heightened the effects of the alcohol, and made her wish that they weren't in the middle of a group of people. 

Eventually it switched over to a song that was less danceable, and they took a break, sharing a bottle of water before getting more to drink, so that they stayed comfortably buzzed without risking massive hangovers in the morning. Between dancing and talking to friends, the hours flew by, and they found themselves with flutes of champagne in their hands as they counted down...

"...three... two... one... Happy New Year!" 

Clarke's lips met Lexa's in a champagne-flavored kiss which sent her blood fizzing just like the bubbles in her drink. It took a minute for her to realize that the buzzing in her pocket wasn't just her nerves going into overdrive; it was her phone. She pulled it out and saw her mom's name.

"Hello?" she said, plugging her other ear to drown out the music and chatter around her. 

"Happy New Year, Mom!" Madi said. 

"Happy New Year, babe," Clarke replied, her face splitting into a grin. "You made it!"

"Yup!" She sounded more than a little proud of herself. "I might have napped a _little_ bit, but I wanted to call you and Gramma Abby said it was okay." 

"Of course it's okay," Clarke told her. "Hold on, I'll put Mama on." She handed the phone to Lexa, who pressed it to her ear. 

"Happy New Year, Bugaboo," she said. "I love you." She listened for a second before handing the phone back.

"I love you, Mom," Madi said.

"Love you too, Madi. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Don't miss me too much!"

"We'll try not to," Clarke laughed. "Good night, babe." 

"Night!"

She hung up and put the phone away, finished her champagne and then pulled Lexa in to kiss her again, picking up where they'd left off, with Clarke's fingers hooked into Lexa's belt loops. 

"I called a Lyft," Lexa breathed against her mouth. "Figured we'd get a jump on the rush."

"In a hurry to get somewhere?" Clarke teased, and then gasped as Lexa's fingers brushed against the bare skin of her back, having worked their way under the hem of her shirt. 

"This is the first night we've had in seven months where we haven't had a kid to worry about waking up," Lexa said. "So yes."

Clarke had to pull away before she did something that their friends would make them regret (not that most of them weren't similarly distracted...) and decided she might as well take advantage of the free booze, grabbing one more drink before they went. They said their goodbyes, and had just put on their coats when the Lyft driver pulled up. 

The ride home seemed interminable, even though it was less than ten minutes, with Lexa's hand joined with hers, pressed between their bodies. She'd managed to work it so that one finger stroked against the inside of Clarke's wrist, and it as doing things to parts of her that should not have had any direct connection to her wrist, but seemed to have developed one. 

They wished the driver a safe night and a happy new year, and then stumbled up the stairs to the apartment, barely making it through the door before they started to undress each other, ricocheting off the walls as they pushed and pulled on each other in their haste. 

Clarke managed to unhook Lexa's bra first, and pushed her back against their closed bedroom door, her teeth raking Lexa's lower lip, already full and now swollen from the force of their kisses as her hands came up to cup her breasts before she dipped her head to mouth one nipple, then then other, sucking them into stiff peaks.

"Clarke..." Lexa moaned, low and breathy, and it turned to a groan as Clarke slid her hand into her panties, parting her slick folds and burying a finger deep inside of her so that she rose on her tiptoes before sinking back down again, taking it in and grinding against Clarke's hand. 

Her breath came in quick pants against Clarke's cheek, her arms circling her shoulders, nails digging in as she clung to her for balance as Clarke quickly brought her up and over, feeling her shudder and squeeze around her as she came. 

"God," she breathed, "oh god, Clarke, _fuck_..."

"Yes, we did," Clarke teased, and Lexa snorted, though it turned into a sort of whimper as Clarke slid her hand away with one last swirl over her clit. 

Lexa let go of her with one hand, turning the doorknob so they actually stumbled _into_ the bedroom, and turned so that Clarke was walking backwards toward the bed. She fell back on it and Lexa leaned over her, kissing her roughly, then nipping and sucking a path down her body, yanking her panties down with casual efficiency and falling to her knees beside the bed, reaching up draw Clarke to her so that her hips were right at the edge before parting her thighs and darting her tongue between them. 

Considering the fact that Clarke had been aroused since the first time Lexa rubbed up against her on the dance floor, just the feeling of her lips and tongue working over the most intimate parts of her was almost enough to bring her to the edge. Lexa's tongue flicked over the swollen nub as she eased two fingers inside of her and crooked them. That was all it took. Clarke shuddered through her climax, then reached down to tug Lexa back onto the bed with her. 

They stripped off what little of their clothing remained and crawled under the covers, and the second time was slower, not so desperate, and the third was drowsy and lazy, more about the closeness than about achieving any sort of end goal, although they did eventually get there, breathing open-mouth moans against each other's skin as pleasure took them and dragged them into sleep.

Clarke woke in the middle of the night and eased out of bed, padding across the hall to the bathroom. When she came back Lexa's eyes were cracked open and she looked dazed, like something was out of place but she couldn't quite figure out what. 

"I'm right here," Clarke said softly as she slid back into her place at Lexa's said. "Madi's at my mom's. It's okay." 

"Madi," Lexa said. She nuzzled into Clarke's shoulder, an arm draping over her stomach as she twined around her. "Our daughter." Clarke could hear the smile in her voice.

"Our daughter," she agreed. She glanced at the clock. "This time last year, you were waking me up and confusing the hell out of me, asking me how to make her ours." 

"I was confusing the hell out of me, too," Lexa said. "I really never thought it was something I would ever want." She hesitated, then said more softly, "I'm glad I changed my mind."

"I'm glad you did too," Clarke said, trailing her fingers over Lexa's skin. "She was meant to ours, just like we were meant to be each other's."

Lexa lifted her head to look at her. "You believe that?"

Clarke nodded. "Sometimes it's the only thing I'm sure of."

Lexa's lips curved slowly into the soft, sweet smile that had once seemed to be reserved only for Clarke, and then she kissed her, once, and again, and again...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! Here's hoping that 2018 is a much better year than 2017!
> 
> Also, some of you may remember that in December 2016 I posted something every single day. I'm planning to do it again this March. If you have any prompts, or any stories that I've started and never finished that you'd really like me to get back to, you can tell me so by [filling this out](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdCihjBUqNFFir4ExQbHzZwKp4QDT260aTRUXBSFNI5gh3HHQ/viewform?usp=sf_link).
> 
> Or you can always comment or message me on Tumblr (ironicsnowflake), etc. Thanks! ♥


End file.
